The Mute
by RaggedDreams
Summary: In this story Ienzo/Zexion tells his story from a very important part of his life. Contains Yaoi Zemyx well it is that technically... possibly LeaXIenzo and Zexy abuse D:
1. Boredom

Hello There I am RaggedDreams This is my first Fanfic, This is going to be fun. Please review and favourite this I would love to hear what you think and If you review I will write more of this. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Can't say today was fun, but can't say it was boring eather. I misspelt either just then, did you notice? Heh... of course you didn't you are a book... why am I even talking to you like a person. Probably because you are the only thing I 'talk' to. I think school rang up Even again today because when I got home he was all clingy... you know how he gets. Trying to get me to talk, asking how my day was. As if he is my father. Great. Now he is calling me.<p>

Bye, Ienzo.

Hello, I am Ienzo I am sixteen and I am adopted. My adopted father is a 27 year old man named Even. Not that I really had a choice, I was brought here by him. Even is nice enough... kind to me, I mean he took me away from my old house of hell, so I can't really complain. I am supposed to be talking about my 'story' whatever that means. Even said that it could help me somehow and help him understand me, not like he is actually going to get to read this. So I guess I should start at the end of my diary entry, if you want to call it that.

I had just settled down to write in my journal, diary, whatever you call it, and I heard Even calling me.

I sighed, one of the few sounds I permit myself to make, and closed my diary, placing my pen on top of it's smooth cover making sure that it didn't roll off onto the floor, I hate that, and I walked slowly out of my room and down the stairs. Finding Even in the kitchen I stood in the door way. Even was sitting at the kitchen table with a letter in his hand. He looked up at the sound of my footsteps and motioned towards the chair beside him with a small wave of his thin hand. Reluctantly I shuffled over and sat down, not looking at him. Even was silent for a moment and then he said, "Ienzo, I have had a letter from your school today saying that you have scars and cuts all along your arms, is this true?" I shrugged. Sure it was true, yeah my arms had been stinging all day. Even sighed and pulled one of my arms across the table and rolled up the long sleeve of my shirt. He gasped as he saw all the cuts, bruises and scars. I rolled my eyes, 'They have been there for ages.' I told him in my head, if telepathy was real life would be easier I swear.

"Who did this to you?" Even asked, the urgancy obvious in his voice. I shrugged again. 'Some fucker in the year above.' Even sighed once more.

"Please talk to me Ienzo, it would be alot easier for the both of us if you did. We could sort this out alot quicker." He pleaded, he does this every time he gets a phone call or a letter from school. I looked at the table and snatched my arm back from him, rolling the sleeve back down. I hid behind my lavender hair my slate grey eyes glaring at him through it. 'Why bother, it won't stop' I told him in my head standing up and walking back upstairs ignoring Evens calls of my name as I did so. When I got upstairs I went back to my room and flopped onto my black bed. I sighed and looked at my arm. 'It's not that bad is it?' I asked myself touching on of the newer cuts, cringing slightly as it oozed blood. 'Ok its bad' I told myself and sighed laying back and whacking my head on the wall, 'Ouch...' I thought and felt my head. I was fed up and tired so I layed down and ended up having a nap.

I was awoken by a knock on my door. I sat up and looked at the clock on the wall, I had been asleep for 3 hours. I glared at the door as it opened revealing Even holding a first aid kit. I sighed and swung my legs lazily over the edge of my bed.

"I'm sorry Ienzo were you sleeping?" he asked sitting next to me. I shrugged and looked at my grey socks. Even opened the first aid kit and took out some wipes and bandages. He looked at me and asked,

"Can I bandage them?" he pointed to my arms. I nodded slightly as they hurt a bit. He nodded and took one of my arms and wiped the cuts with an anti-bacterial wipe apologising when I cringed against the stinging. He bandaged up my first arm and threw the wipes he had used in my bin. He took my other arm and looked at me.

"Ienzo I have talked to the school and I told them I think it is best that you move to a different school." He rolled up my sleeve and started wiping the cuts with another five wipes. "Is that ok for you Ienzo?" he asked hoping I would answer. I shrugged and looked at him my slate grey eyes seemed to say yes. Even nodded in understanding "I found a school that looks good nearby." He continued, bandaging my other arm. "I can ring them up and ask if you can join tomorrow if you want." I shrugged again and he fixed the bandage in place. Once he had finished he threw the packaging in the bin and stood up turning to leave my room.

"I will go and ring them now." He said before he left me alone in my room again. I enjoyed the silence that followed.

* * *

><p>So there you go... I know it isn't long but I hope you did enjoy it.<p> 


	2. A New School

Hey there~ Been a long time hasn't it? too long perhaps. This is the new chapter for The Mute I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>A new School<p>

Great. Even is going to send me to a new school. Like that is going to help me. Whatever. I guess if I am going to that new torture place you call school I should sleep. I am going to eat something and go to sleep. Not that you care... you are just a book.

Night, Ienzo

I walked downstairs again and walked to the fridge, taking out a piece of bread and buttering it. I took a glass out of the cupboard at my feet and set it on the counter, walking back to the fridge and taking out the milk, pouring myself some and putting it back into the fridge. Even came in and looked at my 'meal' he looked a little concerned as usual and walked over to me.

"You don't want me to cook you something Ienzo?" he asked me looking at my bread. I shook my head and sipped at my milk. He nodded and patted my shoulder "The school said you can start there tomorrow." He said to me before walking into the living room. What is his job anyway? I headed back upstairs and sat at my desk nibbling at the bread and sipping the milk. Once I had finished I slipped out of my clothes and into my pyjamas, climbing into my bed and reading one of my favourite comics of batman, I slowly drifted off to sleep. I dreamt about what I might have to face in the morning that night. The new faces, the new people, the new bullies, I woke up from the dream and growled silently to myself telling myself to think about something else and go back to sleep. I managed to do so and slept until Even came into my room in the morning with a plate of pancakes and some milk.

"Ienzo, Ienzo its time to get up." He said setting the plate and glass on my bedside table. "I brought you some breakfast, you will need your energy today, meeting new people and making new friends." He said brushing a part of my fringe out of my face. I glared at him 'yeah right' I thought moving to sit over the edge of my bed gingerly sipping at the milk and eating the pancakes. Even was a good cook, I couldn't deny that. After I had finished and Even had taken my plate and glass down stairs I got up and walked sleepily to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and brushing my teeth. Afterwards I went back to my room and got dressed, I chose black jeans and a dark blue, long sleeved top. I sat at my desk and pulled out a mirror and hair gel and spray, styling my hair into its usual form and putting the things back into their place in the bottom drawer. I suppose I wanted to look presentable even if I had no real plans on talking to anyone, as usual.

I walked downstairs and looked over to Even who was waiting for me by the front door. I rolled my eyes at him and put on my black converse boots and coat. I put my bag over my shoulder and looked at Even who gave me a once over and nodded approvingly.

"Ready?" he asked me, I nodded slightly and walked out of the house to Even's car. Even unlocked the car and I got into the front passenger seat putting my bag on the floor of the car and strapping myself in drawing up my knees to my chest, I don't know why but I always sit in cars like that. On the way to my new school Even rambled about how exciting this was and then about his newest experiments, I wasn't really paying much attention as I was taking in the surroundings through the half open window. Finally we turned the corner into the school gates and I curled up tighter trying to figure out who to avoid by looking around at the people I could see waiting in the playground. Even turned off the ignition and turned to face me. He smiled and handed me some money for lunch, I took it and gave him a weak smile, my nerves more obvious than I thought as Even gave me a comforting smile and said.

"I am sure you will be fine Ienzo. Have a good day." He got out of the car and opened my door for me, I undid my seatbelt and got out of the car looking around nervously. Even smiled and took me to reception explaining to the receptionist that I was new and was unsure of where to go. The receptionist smiled and nodded.

"I can take him to his class Sir." She said standing up and coming through a small door in the wall. She looked at me and then at Even and asked if we were related, Even replied with a simple shake of his head, "I am his adopted father." He responded, I glared at him and crossed my arms. "He doesn't really talk to anyone..." Even added to the receptionist who nodded and started to lead me to the classroom that was going to be my form room for the rest of the time I was to be here.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading~ I hope you enjoyed it. Please review fave etc for more chapters and love 3<p>

RaggedDreams out~


	3. Myde

Hey guys! Sorry about such a long wait... I havent updated this story in ages XDDD  
>I moved 100 miles away frm home for a college course and college work has been getting in the way lol.. I hope you enjoy this new chapter don't forget to review as reviews make me happy! 3<p>

RaggedDreams~

* * *

><p>3 Myde<p>

The teacher was already in his classroom and he looked up as we both entered, he didn't look much like a teacher, He had bright blue, shoulder-length hair and on his face, between his bright yellow eyes was an "X" shaped scar. The receptionist spoke first and said "This is Ienzo Saix, he is the student joining your form today." She smiled and walked up to the teacher known as Saix and mumbled to him about me being "mute". Saix nodded and smiled at me beckoning me away from the door. I hesitated and shuffled over to him where he patted me on the shoulder. He showed me which desk I would sit at and told me the school's rules. He also gave me a diary to record my homework in and my timetable. I looked at them and was delighted to find that my first lesson was chemistry. Saix opened the door to the classroom as the bell went and the class waiting outside fell silent as he walked outside to greet them. I stood at the front next to the blue haired teacher's desk. The form group filed in and chattering at the sight of the "new kid" sat down in their seats.

Saix coughed and clapped his hands, getting control of his class.

"Alright calm down." He said raising a hand "As you can see we have a new student in our form. His name is Ienzo and he is very shy so be nice to him." He turned to me and smiled "you take the seat next to Myde" he said pointing to my seat. I walked over to my seat ignoring the stares I received as I sat down and put my bag on the floor. The boy next to me known as Myde smiled and nudged me on the shoulder I turned to look at him studying his features. I blushed a little hiding behind my fringe, he was quite handsome. He had bright blue eyes that seemed to entrance me, his friendly smile was amazing and made me want to smile and he had soft light-blonde hair styled into a mullet. He looked like he was into all sorts of music and he had headphones draped around his neck.

"Welcome to the school Ienzo." He said in a friendly manner "I am Myde, but you can call me Dem, all my friends do." I looked at him and shrugged. He expected me to be his friend just because he said hi? Really? I sighed and rested my head on my desk my lavender coloured hair falling over my arms as I did so. Saix called Myde up to his desk and told him to look after me today, he also told him I did not speak, at this a glowered at him through the curtain that was my hair. Myde came back to his seat and smiled joyfully at me, I was looking at my timetable and he glanced over my shoulder.

"Great! You are in my science classes and my music classes!" he smiled happily obviously growing attached to me, far more than I liked. I sighed and re-adjusted my fringe as he also noticed he was in my English class too. The bell rang and everyone stood up ready to go Saix dismissed the rest of the class but called back Myde and myself telling me that Myde was going to be my guide around the school for the day. I nodded and put my bag on my shoulder following Myde to the chemistry labs.

* * *

><p>Yeaaaah sorry its a short one... next one should be longer thanks for reading xx<p> 


	4. Lumeria and Lea

Hi guys, Its been ages since I updated any of my stories and I do have reasons… My laptop decided to catch a virus and that virus encrypted all of my older files, including all of my fan fictions. The only reason I have this fic is because it is on my Dad's laptop c: so.. Until I have inspiration again and until I find my red book with "That Cold Autumn Night" in it "The Mute" is the only fan fiction you will be getting from me…. Many apologies, RaggedDreams~ _

**4 Lumeria and Lea**

"Our teacher is Xaldin, he is a bit creepy but he is a good teacher." Explained Myde as the rest of the class turned up for the lesson, all asking questions about me. I am used to this, I got it when I first joined my old school. Over all the racket a voice sliced through and hit me in the chest.

"Who's the little emo kid?" the voice sneered, I turned to look at the person the voice had come from and came face to well chest of a boy with light pink hair. At a glance at him you would have thought he was a girl, his voice gave him away. His voice was deep and filled with hate. I glared at his chest as Myde defended me.

"Shove off Lumeria!" he growled standing stronger than he looked. Another blonde kid walked up to Myde and put a hand on his shoulder "Myde leave it." He said "you know what happens when people defy Lumeria..." he whispered urgently into Myde's ear. Myde sighed and turned his back on the pink haired boy who laughed and walked off down the corridor with a blonde girl with odd ponytails on the top of her head following. I let myself laugh silently as I thought that she reminded me of a grasshopper. Myde looked at me and said,

"Pay no mind to those two, they like to pick on new kids and those that are different from them." I shrugged 'Great found the bullies... now to avoid them' I thought as the class started. Most of the day went smoothly until lunch. I was walking down the corridors to my locker and put my books into it, before I could close it I felt my shirt being grabbed. I instinctively curled up as much as I could as I was slammed into the door of my locker. I growled tears coming to my eyes as the metal sliced through my shirt and my skin on my chest and stomach, he had lifted me up, Lumeria cackled evilly and slammed me into the locker again the cuts becoming deeper. Just as I was about to be thrust into my locker again a pale fist flew into my view and hit Lumeria in the face. I was dropped abruptly and caught by a boy with bright red spiky hair and dazzling green eyes which had markings like upside down tear drops under them. I looked up at him amazed and a bit dumbfounded.

"Nice catch Lea!" called a voice from behind me and the boy called Lea. I recognised the voice as Myde and I felt glad that he was here. I still stared into Lea's eyes my own slate-grey orbs seeming to link with his green ones.

"Hey there Ienzo," Said the red-head "Myde was telling me about you in maths," He continued "he told me about how Lumeria had a grudge against you and I obliged to help if anything happened." He finished putting me down. I smiled a little and looked down at the growing wetness of my top. I fingered the rips in my top and sighed as the pain increased as the semi-deep wounds bled more soaking my shirt with more blood.

"Let's get you to first aid" Lea said flanking me on my right side Myde taking my left side. I let them lead me to the medical room I knew that if the bleeding didn't stop I would eventually faint. I sighed and wiped the tears out of my eyes. Lea looked at me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder, I didn't look at him as I knew I would have been blushing. As we reached the first aid room a kid came out and looked at me and gave me a sympathetic look. I rolled my eyes and let myself be led in by Myde and Lea. The nurse looked up and gasped at the sight of my blood soaked shirt and the gashes on my chest and stomach.

"What happened here?" she asked a worried look on her face. I sat on one of the chairs as Lea and Myde explained how Lumeria had shoved me against the locker causing my shirt to rip and the gashes on my body. I was asked to take off my top and I hesitated not wanting Lea and Myde, who has insisted on staying with me, to see the scars and healing wounds along my arms and back. I sighed and eventually took off my top watching my new friend's reactions as they looked at my body. Myde gasped with shock and probably would have hugged me, though I am glad he didn't as I am not a huggy person, if it wasn't for my current situation and the presence of Lea and the nurse. Lea looked horrified and covered his mouth.

"Who did that to you?" he whispered I just shrugged. 'Parents. Bullies.' I told him in my mind. The nurse didn't seem shocked and if she was she didn't show it and she set about treating my wounds I winced several times as the cuts were cleaned out and bandages wrapped around them. The bandages had to go all around my chest and stomach so I looked like some kind of half wrapped mummy from one of those pointless horror films. When it was done I put my now washed and dried top on ignoring the large slits in the front that showed the bandages. I walked back to class with Myde and Lea it was last period by the time we had left the medical room and we all had history together. The lesson went by quickly and soon I was standing outside the school gates with Lea and Myde waiting for Even. I smiled at them both and couldn't help but find myself captivated in Myde's eyes again. Even's car pulled up and I waved bye to my new friends and got into the car. Even looked at my top and asked what had happened. I said nothing and we drove home.

"I am glad to see you have made new friends." Even remarked as I sat at the table with him eating dinner, which was lasagne. I nodded absentmindedly and finished my meal. I stood up to go to bed but Even grabbed my arm. "Show me your wounds Ienzo. Please I want to check you are ok." I glared at him and sighed taking off my torn top and carefully unwinding the bandages. Even looked at the gashes in horror "I thought you would be away from bullies there..." he said and let me put the bandages back on but he took my top and sighed putting it in the bin. "It is useless now." He explained. I shrugged I was going to throw it away anyway. I looked over at the pad of paper on the table and scribbled a note on it passing it to Even. He read it aloud, "Lea and Myde are looking after me." He looked at me. "They your friends I saw with you?" he asked me. I nodded and headed upstairs to clean my teeth and go to bed. I lay in my bed and was soon asleep.

Yeah… sorry for the long wait… I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

RaggedDreams out~


End file.
